penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaleon Teos
Male Halfling Shadow Sorcerer age: 32 3' tall 52 lbs light almost pale skin Snow white hair pulled back into a ponytail Deep purple eyes Scar running along left side of face down the neck continuing under collar. He wears a grey cloak, black pants and grey shirt and black boots. While his clothes are not elegant, they are not shabby. He drinks to much sometime, collects books and scrolls. he blinked..... once.... last week When he casts spells, illusionary purple flames form around his hands, than dissapear Parents condition: unknown Sibling condition: unkown (2 sisters) Zaleon comes from a small halfling village at teh base of the mountain range in the Southern Chains. He always had an adventurous soul, roaming the countryside, exploring caves and forests. Since is younger years, he always felt the spark of magic inside him, but had noone to talk to about it as thise from his village were more fighters and workers than magic users. Since he was not as strong as the others, he felt like an outcast, even in a village where he was loved and cared for. On one of his adventures, he stumbled upon a rift. not knowing what this was, he decided to enter and explorer. Upon entering hte rift, he was captured by creatures he had never seen before. He was confined to a cell and tortured for any information he may have. Not having any information to give, he was thrown out of the rift and left for dead. Unkown to his capture or himself, the shadows in the rift ignited his magic. So as he crawled and dragged his way towards his village, his magic kept him alive. Coming out of the forest, he spies his childhood home, only to see rubble, the village was gone. Spending several days healing, he finlly looks around for clues. He determined that he had been gone for close to 100 years in this plane and everyone he knew was nowhere to be found. He now spends his time looking for answers to who tortured him, where his family may be ( if alive ) and how to stop the darkness from taking him over completly. Zaleon tries to be a good man, helping those he can, joining adventure parties when he can. But he keeps people at arms length, using sarcasm and silence. That way if something happens to them, he never got to close. The worst exeriance for him after leaving the rift was coming across a goblin village and seeing a young girl in a cage. The goblins were working the fire, so he assumed they were going to cook the girl. He lost himself to darkness and killed the entire village, sadly this includes the young girl. Her face still haunts his dreams. One day he found a burning Phoenix guild member, after speaking with the member and telling him his story after he come upon him fighting some sort of monster and helping kill it, he spoke up for me to the guild and he was invited to join. The guild offered information and a chance to find more so he accepted the invite. After joining he asked to speak with the guild master about his powers and told him his story, looking for advice and help to control it better. Being what he is he has no goals other than to find out who tortured him and where his family may be, if they are still alive. He has no long term goals, he does not expect to live past finding who tortured him. Category:Player Character